


I Saw You in a Flood of Demons

by macycumberbatch



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macycumberbatch/pseuds/macycumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Joe Windenburg, sibling hunters, run into the infamous Winchester Brothers while on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You in a Flood of Demons

"Dammit Christen!" Joe yells at the thin, black wavy haired female that possessed piercing blue eyes and prominent cheekbones.

"Oh shut up, you have missed shooting a demon PLENTY of times. Want me to bring up Budapest?" The female named Christen yells at the buff, tall brown haired sibling.

"Okay, Okay, Come here, I think it got away..." Joe comforts his little sister, Christen- Chris for short.

"It got away, we have been tracking that damn demon for months, what would dad think?" Christen fake laughs grabbing her salt filled bullet casing off the floor, "We can reuse this." 

"I really want a bacon cheeseburger, can we go?" Joe laughs

"You know one day you are going to have a heart attack and I am not going to give a rat's ass." Christen states, smirking at her older brother

*A door slams somewhere*

"It's back, get ready!" Joe says, tensing up. Christen right beside him, cocks the gun ready to fire.

"DAMMIT SAM, DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME WITH ROCK SALT YESTERDAY?" A deep, sort of raspy voice yells.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be possed. Won't happen again." a clear, clean cut voice slices through the wall of silence.

"Okay Sa-" A bright, sparkling green eyed man runs into the two siblings standing there with guns, the man had on denims, a brown, leather jacket. A black shirt, the highlighted a hanging pendant on a black string.

"Whoa, Whoa don't shoot!" The green eyed man yells. Christen slams water on the man with no results.

"He is good." Christen whispers to Joe before lowering their guns.

Christen goes up to the green eyed man and sticks out her feminine hand, "Hi, I am Christen and this is my brother, Joe, who are you and what are you doing here, this is dangerous territory." 

s"I am Dean Winchester,and that bastard over there is my little brother, Sam Winchester, and I know it is dangerous, that is why we are here." Dean's eyes sparkle as the last sentence slips out of his eyes. His smile reveals a set of shiny, white teeth.

\------

"So why are you here anyway?" Sam Winchester asks christen

"Oh, um, we are searching for an angel, named Castiel, he contains a secret my brother needs," Christen soon realizes who she is talking to and goes wide-eyed, "and I have absolutely no idea why I am telling you this..." Christen trails off, blushing

"No,No it's fine, infact we are searching for Cas right now!" Sam says, grinning showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Oh, well do you have any leads on where he is?" Christen asks sam scooting an inch closer to him.

"No, but you and your brother are welcome to join me and my brother on searching for him, but I must warn you, Dean doesn't work well with other hunters, it's along, tedious story." Sam say sympathetically

"I'll talk to my brother in a moment and get back to momentariously." Chrsiten walked away feeling the eyes of Sam Winchester burn into her back while he checked her out, Christen spun around to see Sam looking at her round ass, "You can look, but don't touch." Christen laughed at seeing Sam's cheeks turn bright rosey red.


End file.
